


ear(less)

by Grassy



Series: Hearts of the Multiverse [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Loveless, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal features mean different things on different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ear(less)

**Author's Note:**

> Kufufufu~♥
> 
> Prompt: Claudia and Ritsuka, this conversation never happened

Ritsuka had been embarrassed before. He had _Soubi_ for a Fighter, humiliation was the name of the game. But- but he hadn’t expected the sheer _ignorance_ of the people from other worlds. Not everyone was the same when animal features were involved!

And Claudia had been so smart and savvy in all of their prior encounters…

“Oh…kay. Didn’t expect your whole face to catch on fire. All I asked was how to get me a pair of those cute ears.”

“Th-that isn’t- It’s not _appropriate!_ To talk about, I mean. Especially phrased like that.” Ritsuka’s voice lowered to a mere whisper. “I guess there are specialty stores. On my world, at least, I guess there were.”

“Um. I think this convo is turning a lot dirtier than I expected. Especially with how young you are.”

“What did you expect!”

“Not whatever this is we’re talking about!”

With a sigh, Ritsuka rubbed his flushed cheeks. “Do you even remember that Soubi and I are from the same world?”

“Well…yeah. Oh, I guess that is weird. So,” Claudia turned to Soubi, who hadn’t even bothered to hide the smirk on his face. “Why don’t you have ears and tail when the kitten over there does?”

“I’m an adult.” Soubi wrapped his arms around a squirming Ritsuka, chin propped atop the boy’s head. His Sacrifice didn’t verbally object so Soubi stayed as he was and continued to answer her. “Ritsuka, here, is not. _Yet_ , at least.”

“So, what- You hit legal age and suddenly they’re gone?” That seemed to be where it was going, but Claudia knew she was wrong. No way would a kid as steady and oddly mature as Ritsuka blush over something like-

“Oh.” She met Soubi’s amused gaze over Ritsuka’s head. “ _Oh_. You don’t mean a legal adult.”

“No.”

That was- Well, _weird_. It was nice to know that even with her unique upbringing and the loss of her home world to the Heartless, she could still be shocked by new things.

Claudia was silent for several moments before she shook her head. “So, um. What were we talking about? _Before_ , I mean.”

Ignoring the unvoiced disappointment he just knew was apparent on Soubi’s face, Ritsuka grabbed at the subject change gratefully.

“The Warehouse.”

“Right. So, Pete and Myka were tracking down this artifact…”


End file.
